U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,241 (Alspector), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that a “probabilistic classifier is used to classify data items in a data stream. The probabilistic classifier is trained, and an initial classification threshold is set, using unique training and evaluation data sets (i.e., data sets that do not contain duplicate data items). Unique data sets are used for training and in setting the initial classification threshold so as to prevent the classifier from being improperly biased as a result of similarity rates in the training and evaluation data sets that do not reflect similarity rates encountered during operation. During operation, information regarding the actual similarity rates of data items in the data stream is obtained and used to adjust the classification threshold such that misclassification costs are minimized given the actual similarity rates.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,963 (Luo), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that a “methodology of signal estimation over the generalized fading channel can be applied to any parameter whose dB value is required to be estimated. The estimator is shown to be asymptotically efficient in a number of samples and the amount of fading. Theoretical and simulation results confirm that the SINR estimator implemented using the methodology outperforms the sample-average estimator, which is currently used in most of systems and robust to the channel variation.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,405 (Lawrence), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that a “desired Acceptable Quality Limit (AQL), a desired Key Defect Rate (KDR), a desired power of a sampling plan for items that are manufactured and a desired false alarm rate for the sampling plan are input into a computer. The computer calculates a required sample size to provide the desired AQL, the desired KDR, the desired power of the sampling plan for the items that are manufactured and the desired false alarm rate for the sampling plan. Thus, each of the individual parameters may be independently specified based on the items that are manufactured, desired AQLs, KDRs, power and false alarm rates. Reliance on ANSI/ASQ Z1.9 tables which might best fit a user's desired parameters can be reduced and preferably eliminated. In addition to calculating the required sample size, a decision rule critical value also may be calculated based upon the required sample size to provide the desired AQL, the desired KDR, the desired power and the desired false alarm rate for the sampling plan. Following the calculations, a relationship between sample size, acceptable number of defective items and false alarm rate automatically may be graphically displayed based upon the desired AQL, the desired KDR and the desired power of the sampling plan. The items that are manufactured may then be sampled at the required sample size to obtain samples, and the number of defective items in the samples or other response variables in each of the samples, may be measured. After measuring the response variables, such as the number of defective items, the measured response variable for each of the samples is input into the computer and an estimate of the Quality Level (QL) for the items that are manufactured is calculated, based on the measured response variable for each of the samples.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,990 (Jayaraman), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses “[t]echniques for performing equalization of multiple signals received by a terminal in soft handoff with multiple base stations. The received signal at the terminal is conditioned and digitized to provide a stream of received samples, which is then equalized/filtered with multiple sets of coefficients to provide multiple streams of transmit chip estimates. One set of coefficients is provided for each base station and is used to provide a corresponding stream of transmit chip estimates. The multiple streams of transmit chip estimates are further processed to provide multiple streams of data symbol estimates, one stream of data symbol estimates for each base station. The multiple streams of data symbol estimates are then scaled with multiple scaling factors and combined to provide a stream of combined data symbol estimates. The processing for the multiple base stations may be performed by a single hardware unit in a time division multiplexed manner.” See Abstract.